english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Michael Yurchak
Michael Yurchak (born December 20, 1971 in Los Angeles, California) is an American voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *The Legend of Korra (2012-2013) - Viper, Additional Voices *Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2017) - Zorillor (ep50) 'Shorts' *Spang Ho: Something Fishy (2009) - Janitor, Seal, Trickel Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Baki (2018) - Henry (ep1) *Bungo Stray Dogs (2018) - Ango Sakaguchi *Disney Stitch! (2010) - Topsy-Turvy Son (ep17) *Durarara!! (2011) - Kanazawa *Naruto: Shippūden (2010-2019) - Obito Uchiha, ANBU (ep112), ANBU Ninja (ep347), Allied Ninja (ep379), Benten, K, Mahiru (ep119), Tobi, Villain in Novel *Ultraman (2019) - Ando, Businessman (ep11), Igaru, Maru (ep9), Masked Man 1 (ep9), Mugged Man (ep9), S.S.S.P. Squad Member 3 (ep9), Shinjiro's Friend 2 'Movies - Dubbing' *Naruto Shippuden The Movie (2009) - Shizuku Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Audio Drama' *With Lee in Virginia (2015) - Auctioneer, Gen. Beauregard, Jonas, Jonathan Sanders, Wilson 'Audiobooks' *A Matter of Matter (2010) - Additional Voices *Ai! Pedrito! - When Intelligence Goes Wrong (2011) - Portly Man *Battlefield Earth (2016) - Angus MacTavish *Cattle King for a Day (2011) - Additional Voices *Death Waits at Sundown (2012) - Additional Voices *Destiny's Drum (2010) - Additional Voices *Devil's Manhunt (2011) - Johnny Austin Darryl *Greed (2011) - Additional Voices *Gun Boss of Tumbleweed (2013) - Additional Voices *Gunman's Tally (2013) - Additional Voices *Hell's Legionnaire (2012) - Dusty Colton, Captain Jack Harvey *Mister Tidwell, Gunner (2014) - Additional Voices *One Was Stubborn (2012) - Additional Voices *Orders is Orders (2009) - Operator *Sky Birds Dare! (2012) - Additional Voices *The Baron of Coyote River (2010) - Additional Voices *The Crossroads (2010) - Additional Voices *The Green God (2014) - Additional Voices *The Hell Job Series (2014) - Additional Voices *The Iron Duke (2009) - Major Folloy, Stub Doyle, Young Devil *The Magic Quirt (2012) - Additional Voices *The No-Gun Man (2014) - Additional Voices *The Phantom Patrol (2012) - Additional Voices *The Sky Devil (2013) - Additional Voices *The Slickers (2014) - Additional Voices *The Trail of the Red Diamonds (2011) - Additional Voices *Tomb of the Ten Thousand Dead (2012) - Additional Voices *Trick Soldier (2013) - Captain Turner, Captain, Captain Robert N. Blake, E.Z. Go aka Egbert Zacharia Golingame *Under the Black Ensign (2008) - Additional Voices *Wind-Gone-Mad (2009) - Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *The Christmas Chronicles (2018) - Bjorn, Additional Voices 'TV Mini-Series - Dubbing' *Twice Upon a Time (2019) - Romain Video Games 'Video Games' *Dino Crisis 3 (2003) - Patrick *Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories (2005) - Bill *Grand Theft Auto V (2013) - Additional Voices *L.A. Noire (2011) - Patrolman Emmet Campbell *Prototype 2 (2012) - Additional Voices *Ratchet & Clank Future: A Crack in Time (2009) - Vullard#3 *Saints Row: The Third (2011) - Additional Voices *Saints Row 2 (2008) - Additional Voices *Saints Row IV (2013) - CID, Additional Voices *Skylanders: Giants (2012) - Hugo *Skylanders: Imaginators (2016) - Hugo *Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure (2011) - Hugo *Skylanders: SuperChargers (2015) - Hugo *Skylanders: Swap Force (2013) - Hugo *Skylanders: Trap Team (2014) - Hugo *Spec Ops: The Line (2012) - Commando, Exile Sniper *The Darkness II (2012) - Adolf, Dolfo, Additional Voices *The Legend of Korra (2014) - Chi-Blocker 3, Pro-Bender 3, Triad 3 *The Lord of the Rings: Conquest (2009) - Elven Officer 1 *The Secret World (2012) - Daniel Bach *Tom Clancy's EndWar (2008) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Final Fantasy XIII-2 (2012) - Assistant, Resident *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Black Market Dealer, Traveler *Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games (2011) - Jet the Hawk *Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games Tokyo 2020 (2019) - Additional Voices *Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games Sochi 2014 (2013) - Jet the Hawk *Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games (2016) - Additional Voices *Naruto Shippuden: Dragon Blade Chronicles (2010) - Tobi *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3 (2010) - Tobi *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Impact (2011) - Tobi *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 (2010) - Tobi *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 (2013) - Tobi *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 (2016) - Obito Uchiha, Guruguru *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations (2012) - Tobi *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution (2014) - Tournament Official *Sonic: Free Riders (2010) - Jet the Hawk Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (79) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (23) *Years active on this wiki: 2003-2019. Category:American Voice Actors